Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.3\overline{6} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 36.6666...\\ 10x &= 3.6666...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${90x = 33}$ ${x = \dfrac{33}{90}} $ ${x = \dfrac{11}{30}} $